The Unfinished Story
by CV02
Summary: This story is about a 20 year old girl named Tsukino Usagi. She only have 2 months of living. I am bad at summaries, so sorry...
1. Prologue

_"Usako! Usako! Please! Don't leave me! USAKO!!!! IIE!!!"_

 **I am Tsukino Usagi 20 years old, 3rd year college student, I almost close to graduate. I am living with my family, I am writing this story for the love of My Life, Chiba Mamoru. When I was 14 I met him, now he didn't know what my secret is because he will be hurt. Also my Best Friends Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan. But if they read this story they will sure be hurt, and I dont wan't that to happen. But no secret will not reveal right? I wish he will read this when it's the right time... Well where should I start? Of course at the beginning the time we met, Can I finish this in two months? I think not so this will be titled as The Unfinished Story...**

To be continued

I start another story again, I just want a different story than I used to my stories are happy but now this was a bit sad... I feel awkward in this but I will try my best

This one is one of the Usa to Mamo's 2017


	2. Chapter 1:How did we met?

When in the story Usagi making the words will be **Bold** letters if they are in reality the letters will be normal when in thought the words will be _Italic_

Usagi's P.O.V.

うさぎのP.O.V.

So... here's the story: The Unfinished Story.

I met Chiba Mamoru the love of my life when I was 14. Our Relationship was 6 years now. We will get married in 2 months. But I am afraid I can't like I said I have only 2 months to live.

So this is how did we met

 **Chapter 1:How did we met?** **I was walking with this failed grade. Urgh... 30 again. What will I say to mama again. "Mou! this is a trash!" I crumpled the paper and toss it behind. "What? A 30 who's paper was this?" There was voice behind me. I turn around to see who was it. I saw a handsome guy in Moto-Azabu High uniform!? It was an elite school! His black hair and midnight blue eyes!**

 **"Was this yours?" the handsome guy asked. Uh... yes... "Well, keep it up Odango Atama," He said and walked away. What did he just say!? Odango Atama!? Odango! Atama!**

"Hey Usako what are you doing?" Mamo-chan asked I am at his apartment "Oh, just an assignment." I said "You are doing an assignment!?" Mamo-chan said in disbelief. "Baka, Of course I can do an assignment!" "Just joking Usako" I close the notebook. I hugged him from behind "I will leave now Mamo-chan it's night" he turn around and hugged me back. "I will take you home Usako" Mamo-chan said. "You have to rest Mamo-chan" I said "You sure?" He asked "Hai, I love you Mamo-chan..." I said kissing him in lips. "I love you Usako." I get my things and go out. I leaned at the door my tears were falling.

I only have 2 months to be with him... Why does the faith is unfair? Is this really my faith to die young? I am just 20 years old! I wish this is an nightmare that I need to wake to stop it.

I guess I really have to go home I don't want to die now by going home late.

I opened the door and my mama my lovely mother Tsukino Ikuko welcomed me. "Welcome home Usagi, did you eat dinner already?" Mama asked. "Huh?" I take a glance at the clock I thought it was just 7 o' clock. But it's 9 o' clock already? The time was fast... "I'm home, oh Usagi, you just came?" My father Tsukino Kenji just came home from work his a journalist. "Papa! Yo Usagi-baka" My Baka Brother Shingo just came down stairs.

After dinner I go at my room and continued my story. But before I continue. I re-read the story and, I realized there's no kanji... Well I will continue

 **He's so handsome. But he just called me Odango Atama!? Was this real!? Oh my! But I need to need to keep it up. Because he said it. What is this all in my mind was him. Remove him Usagi! He's a jerk, yeah a jerk he just insulted your hair. But I want to see him again why?**

To be continued

The chapter was really short right? Well please review, favorite and follow the story. This is not my first story. This is already my 25th story. But here in I only have 6 stories. And oh for those who don't know the japanese names:

Serena Tsukino-Tsukino Usagi (Usako)

Darien Shields-Chiba Mamoru (Mamo-chan)

Amy Mizuno-Mizuno Ami (Ami-chan)

Raye Hino-Hino Rei (Rei-chan)

Lita Kino-Kino Makoto (Mako-chan)

Mina Aino-Aino Minako(Minako-chan/Mina-P)

Andrew Furuhata-Furuhata Motoki

Ken Tsukino-Kenji Tsukino

Irene Tsukino-Tsukino Ikuko

Sammy Tsukino-Tsukino Shingo

I never write a story include the english names cause when I first watch Sailor Moon it was in Japanese and I never watch it in English Dub.

Japanese Words Meaning

Baka-Idiot

Odango Atama-Dumpling Head


End file.
